Separation
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say Yui and Azusa drift apart...
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Azusa takes a step too far against Yui...

Rated M for content.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On. Just the idea, that's all.

* * *

"Azu-nyan!"

Azusa sighed as Yui jumped for her, just before she could, however, she dived down to the floor which caused Yui to fly over her and into the nearest wall.

"Ompf!" Yui yelped as she hit the wall.

"What was that for!?"

Yui slowly got up and turned to see a rather livid Azusa glaring at her.

"I told you to stop! Do you!? NO!"

Yui could feel her emotions start to bubble up but did her best to keep them down.

"Secondly, STOP THE HUGS! I don't like them! Stop trying to kiss me, stop trying to-"

Yui lowered her head. "So, are you saying you hate me?" She whispered.

Azusa stopped in mid-sentence. Was she actually THAT fed up with her good friend that she had started to HATE her?

Azusa shook her head. "Yui, look, I don't want to be touched that way. I'm not a free hugs post just for you alright?"

Yui twitched. "Do you want me to stick around? You want me to disappear Is that it? It is, isn't it?"

Azusa sighed. "If you're not going to understand me, then yes, I want you to disappear..." She clamped her mouth shut as Yui looked up at her.

The pain in Yui's eyes was indescribable. She had a sense of unease around her that caused Azusa's former resistance to her friend to drop like a lead weight in a river.

"Yui..."

Yui shook her head. 'No...' She thought as she walked past Azusa, even ignoring Azusa's calling's for her.

"Yui! Yui, wait!"

Ui, who had been walking outside her classroom to see what was the matter, quickly stopped Azusa as she saw the look in her older sister's eyes. "No Azusa!"

"B-But..."

"You've done enough"

* * *

 _ **Outside the main school building's gates**_

* * *

Yui slowed to a stop as she approached the gates and glanced back at the school.

Sighing, she turned back around and set herself up for a run. 'Best thing I can do...Is run'

Just as Yui catapulted into a run, she started to cry, catching the eyes of another one of the band: Ritsu Tainaka.

Ritsu blinked as Yui raced past her. "Private?" She looked in the direction Yui was going and handed her drink to Mio Akiyama who had been walking with her. "Hold this! I'll be back!"

Mio was about to ask when she saw Azusa and Ui at the doors of the school, Azusa with a distressed look and Ui with a rather...Stubborn look on her face.

She sighed.

"Here we go..."

* * *

Nothing normally caught up with Yui Hirasawa when she was THIS depressed.

Life was starting to take a dark turn for her, yet, she couldn't understand it...Why was Azusa so cringy of being hugged? Was she not loved?

Yui shook her head. "No more Azu-nyan...NO MORE!" She screamed as she stopped, sobbing into her hands. "Why? Why?"

"Why? I'll have a guess if you want"

Yui stopped, she felt slightly wobbly, someone had followed her...And followed her quite well at that.

"Damn. You need to stop running so fast...Ugh...Why you never ran that fast on our Marathon, I will never know...Private"

Yui spun around, her eyes locked with Ritsu's within moments.

"H-h-ey Ricchan..." She looked down.

Ritsu walked up closer to her. "Oh, no, you're not doing this. Not to me anyway. Come on, tell me-"

Yui shook her head and backed up. "L-leave me alone...I can't..."

Ritsu growled and jumped forwards, taking Yui by surprise, and held her in place with her hands on her wrists. Yui started to struggle. "Stop...I said STOP!"

Ritsu sighed. "Stop already!"

Yui didn't stop struggling.

"Is this about Azusa?"

The instant Azusa's name came out of Ritsu's mouth - Yui stopped struggling and looked down (again).

'That got her'

* * *

"I'm sorry...I just don't like being touched like that!"

"It never bothered you before!"

"Yeah, well, unlike you, Ui, I can't have that happen to me!"

"Why not? Saving yourself for some man to come along and do that to you? Newsflash, my sister is nicer then ANY man you'll find in this town. I can tell you that right now"

Mio sighed as she walked towards the two arguing parties with Mugi (Who had just arrived and been updated by Mio).

Mugi wanted to stop them from arguing but Mio put a hand across her. "Let's just watch them first"

"'kay..."

Azusa frowned. "And how do you know that?"

Ui started to feel irritated. "Well, DUH, I LIVE with Yui remember?!"

"I can't trust her with my feelings! Going blind into such a relationship-"

"You can't? Oh, bullshit Azusa"

Azusa blinked. Did Ui just SWEAR at her!?

"Oh, no you didn't...You did NOT just swear at me!"

"Oh, boo, hoo. Look or listen if you're too weak for that; you've broken my sister's heart in a billion pieces and I don't think even she would forgive you now. Whether you love or loved her or not is irrelevant"

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Prove it"

"I-"

Another voice cut them both off.

"It's okay Ui...Azusa?"

Azusa and Ui looked to their left (and right respective) and saw Yui standing there with Ritsu behind her.

Azusa cleared her throat. "Yui...I was goin-"

"Don't bother"

Azusa blinked in partial shock. "Wha-What?"

"I don't care. You want to know how much I don't care?"

Azusa felt tears in her eyes that stung like a Hornet's sting.

"Why..."

"You should know by now, that when you pull one person down, that person will pull you down as well"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I've got a lot of things to do and my mind just cut off =p

Chapter 2 to come soon! =D

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Separation - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On. Just the idea, that's all.

Rated M for content.

* * *

That was around a week ago.

Nothing for the five girls was the same since.

The band quickly deteriorated...Until the light music club was no more.

Yui Hirasawa walked extremely slowly back to her parents house, with guitar on her back and a heavy heart.

She sighed.

[ _"You should know by now, that when you pull one person down, that person will pull you down as well"]_

That's what she said to the girl she once called "Azu-nyan"...Now, it was more of a vague memory.

Her demons didn't help much either.

Ui had tried to help her...But things were getting worse and worse.

Yui woke up screaming a few nights ago drenched in sweat and tears with no-one but Ui to comfort her...She had been terrified of walking out of the house the day following. It had hit her, THAT badly.

She sighed again as she pulled her headphones out of her pocket and put them on her head.

'Enough...' She thought quietly, trying to get these thoughts out of her head.

She turned on a very cool tune she had been listening to recently, it was called My Demons by a band called Starset. She whacked the volume up high and drifted off into her own world as she rounded another corner.

As she approached the house she bumped into someone but took little to no notice as she walked past and towards the open door where her younger sister was stood.

She took off her headphones and dropped her beloved guitar by the door. "Hey Ui..." She whispered as she hugged her sister, then let her go and went to walk upstairs.

"HIRASAWA YUI! YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU!"

Yui gritted her teeth together and stopped. "What do you want Nakano?"

"Fucking..."

There was a noise of flesh on flesh and Yui spun around. Her eyes widening in moments for a second. "Ui...Are you alright!?"

Ui held up her hands between Azusa and Yui. "STOP!" She had a mark on her left cheek where Azusa had punched her - She had aimed for Yui however, this Yui knew all too well.

Ui took in several quick breaths. "Look, I've had it with you two. You-" She looked to Yui. "You go upstairs, I'll handle this" And then she looked at Azusa.

"You - Get lost. And don't you DARE come to this house again"

Just as Azusa was thinking of responding, their Dad, one Masato Hirasawa appeared at the door.

"Did you just hit my daughter?"

Azusa watched as the man was rather...Angry. Any attempt to resolve this now was useless.

"I'm going..."

Azusa turned and before she could do anything - She was kicked out of the house by Masato using his foot.

"And STAY OUT"

* * *

 _ **Hirasawa**_ Household

* * *

"Is she a friend of yours?"

Noticing his daughter's painful looks in their eyes, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, WAS, she a friend of yours?"

Yui growled as she clenched her fists and let them go again. "Used to be"

Ui nodded her head slowly. "Yes Dad..."

Masato took a few minutes to think and then nodded. "That's it then, we're moving"

Yui and Ui both blinked in shock. "Where too!? Are we-"

Masato looked to his wife Kila as they shared a knowing look. "Of course you two will come with us, we'll be moving too-"

* * *

 _ **Manabe Household**_

* * *

Nodoka Manabe sat in her room studying when a phone call came onto her cell.

'Yui?' She thought as she looked at it - Perplexed. 'Ui? She never calls me unless its important...'

She answered it and within seconds she was alarmed - It was indeed Ui, and she was crying.

"Ui, what's happened!?" Nodoka tried to keep her calm, but one of her good friends was crying!

"Nodoka! We're...We are...We-"

"Calm down. What's happening?"

She heard Ui take in some deep breaths.

"We're moving to London"

* * *

 _ **Nakano Household**_

* * *

Azusa went to her bedroom the instant she got in, she dragged her feet with her.

She felt ashamed of herself. She had ASSAULTED Ui! Her good...No, she was her best friend and she HIT her!

Azusa flopped down onto her sofa and sighed. "Great...Now I have to think of a way I can get clear of this mess...I don't want to be forgotten by Yui-"

She froze at that.

Forgotten by Yui? Was that even possible?

Not that it mattered TOO much...

She jumped as she heard the door bell ring downstairs. "Who in the..."

Within moments there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come...Come in!" Azusa stood up and turned to face whoever it was, only to have a fist in her face. She hit the floor with a mild thud. "Ugh..."

"Ritsu!"

Ritsu growled as she shook her fist. "You've got a hard skull Nakano"

Azusa looked up at her with wide eyes. "If all you've come for is a fight, then I'll call the police!"

Ritsu grabbed Azusa by her collar and rose her to her eye level. "You hurt Yui's sister. She's in world's of pain because of you!" She pushed her back.

"What would you care!?" Azusa shot back. "It's not like-"

Ritsu narrowed her eyes which made Azusa stop in mid-sentence. "You finish that sentence, and I will make sure you end up in hospital. Police or not"

"Why are you...Why are you doing this?"

Ritsu tilted her head to the left. "You want to know. Really, do you?"

Azusa nodded. "Of course I do!"

Ritsu sighed. "Simple, Yui and I are...Well...Together I suppose you'd call it"

Azusa felt her heart sink to a new low. "Wha...What?" She whispered.

Ritsu turned and walked past Mio who nodded at her. "I'll clean this mess up"

Ritsu nodded back. "You do that, and Nakano?"

Azusa lost her energy and sat down. "What?"

Ritsu glanced back at her. "If I, EVER, catch you near Yui or her sister again-" She clicked her fingers. "I'll have you sorted out. Do I make myself clear?"

Azusa gulped heavily. "Y-Yeah..."

Ritsu's mobile started to ring, making Ritsu glance at her mobile. 'The Park?' She then took off out of the Nakano Household.

* * *

 _ **The Park**_

* * *

Yui sat on a bench and kicked her feet back and forth with a sigh she turned to the left. "Ritsu's not here..."

"Say what Private?"

Yui jumped out of her skin. "GAH!"

"What did you want to say?"

Yui sat down again with Ritsu next to her. "Well...My parents are moving house..."

Ritsu nodded. "Right, what's the address? Would they mind me visiting that is?"

Yui smiled warmly. "It's not that Captain...It's that they're going abroad..."

Ritsu put a hand on Yui's shoulder. "That's alright! So long as I have-"

"They're taking me and Ui with them"

Ritsu stopped and pulled her hand away. "Wha..."

"Worse still, I think Dad's got a new job...One with more money involved. Which means we'll be living like Mugi...I think"

Ritsu blinked. "How's that a bad thing?"

Yui sighed. "Because we won't get too see them hardly ever. That's why...I don't know how to say this..."

Ritsu gulped.

"Would you want to come with us?"

Ritsu felt torn. Between all of her friends and of course her best friend Mio and her life in Japan against the Hirasawa's, abroad, and her new found girlfriend...

Yui looked down. "You don't have to say yes...It's just an idea"

Ritsu shook her head. "I'll have to think about it. It's a hard decision to make. Would it be alright with your family? I don't want to-"

Yui looked to Ritsu and held the other girl's gaze with her own. "You are as close to me that I'd go so far as to call you family..."

* * *

 _ **Hirasawa Household**_

* * *

Ui sat down. Her emotions and her body far to worn out and tired from the past few weeks antics.

She was teary eyed as she thought through a lot of what was going to happen."London..."

"London..." She whispered.

Jun had been so livid that she was going to have words with Azusa for them both...What good it'd do, Ui didn't know.

'To think...All this started when Yui and Azusa had their argument or fight or whatever...I just hope everything goes back to normal one day...'

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 3

Watch this space...


End file.
